1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel pyridonecarboxylic acids exhibiting excellent antibacterial activities against Gram-positive and Gram-negative bacteria.
2. Prior Art
Pyridonecarboxylic acids described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,382,892, U.S. Pat. No. 4,528,287, FR. Pat. No. 2,563,521, and EP Pat. No. 195,841 Specifications have been known as antibacterial agents. Many of these known products have problems such as induction of adverse effects like convulsions when administered to humans. Consequently, the aim of this invention is to supply pyridonecarboxylic acids having strong antibacterial activity, but reduced CNS actions such as convulsions.